


I deserve what happened

by troubledsouls



Series: i n v i s i b l e  h a n d s  ( s u r r o u n d i n g  s o u n d s ) [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Vent fic I guess.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <s>it's either PTSD or i'm overreacting</s>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I deserve what happened

“Put it bluntly. You hate me.”

“Josh, I don't.”

“Yes you do!” Josh yells. Invisible hands crawl up his back. 

“That's not true.” Tyler's calm, somehow, why is he calm?

“Yes, it's true! You don't want to deal with me!” An invisible hand pulls at the waistband of Josh's pants, and he resists the urge to pull his clothes to cover himself more. 

“Josh, I don't deal with you. I want to help.” Tyler's still, so so still. 

“But it doesn't work! It never works and you know that!” Josh's voice cracks, doesn't shatter. Invisible hands grab at his hair and pull. “I can't be saved!”

“If I can be saved, so can you.” Tyler's eyes flicker and betray how upset he is. 

“I don't wanna make you upset, sharing always hurts people!” An invisible hand slides up Josh's shirt and he yanks the hem down. He feels exposed. 

“You don't hurt me. Josh… I want to help you.”

“You can't!” Josh spits, and invisible hands drag him down, down, down.

**Author's Note:**

> I shamelessly use my own song lyrics as titles all the time.


End file.
